


First kiss under the mistletoe

by dichord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dichord/pseuds/dichord
Summary: To MysteriousMercenary,Happy holidays!! I hope you have a wonderful time, and that this fluffy picture adds to the warm, fuzzy holiday feelings!When you mentioned "Jesse's first actual Christmas" I knew I wanted to draw him overly happy, having his first kiss with Gabe under some mistletoe <3Also, he's wearing his first real gift from Gabe- a terrible sweater!Hope you like it c:





	First kiss under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightmareVirgil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareVirgil/gifts).



(P.S. I imagined Jesse running and jumping at full speed in to Gabe's arms for this to happen. He just got REALLY excited about his gift and wanted a smooch)


End file.
